parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 2.
Here is Part 2 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *(as Dave, coupled to his green coach, and two blue and white coaches, departs, Jeffrey rushes past, hauling his six green and white coaches, goes by Skipper hauling some freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: The legend of 17's untold story was so dark, that if any children were told about it by mishap, they would have nightmares and worry about it at night. (as Jeff, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, passes by Greg hauling a brown car, three grey coal cars, a grey car, a white luggage car, a grey boxcar, a red boxcar, and a caboose, Deon and Ophelia hug into each other, looking worried and sad) But the story was revealed to Miss Bertha's engines until now. (at nighttime, Dave, hauling his green coach, blue and white coach, and two red coaches, passes Ronald pulling his mail train. An owl hoots as Ronald puffs down the line) *Narrator: One foggy evening, Ronald was returning home after a hard day's work at the docks. He was tired and needed a long rest. He was travelling along the route in which he knew of because it was a long shortcut to get home. Now Ronald knows where he is, even in the dark. *Ronald: Sheda's Farm Crossing? We won't be long now. *Narrator: Sheda's Farm Crossing is located near Santa Susana, which is a small handlit, serving as a halt of Chug's branchline. (as Sheda's Farm Crossing is shown, along with Santa Susana, an owl hoots as Ronald continues his journey) As Ronald continued his journey, the rails hummed, and the signal lights were green. Then he heard a whistle that was not fimilar to him! (a train whistle blows) Now a voice, echoing in the darkness... *Voice: Children... Children... *Ronald: Huh?! *Narrator: Ronald asked. He was confused. He stopped and whistled back bravely. (Ronald whistles bravely back as an owl hoots again) *Ronald: (gulps) Hello?! Is there anybody there? *Voice: I love children. I love children. *Ronald: (as an owl hoots) Hmm... *Narrator: Ronald was getting more confused. As he was about to cross the level crossing, he and his crew gasped in horror, as another engine shot from the fog in horror! *17's Ghost: I knew it was only a matter of time until you arrived. Now you will surrender to me, or you will fall here where I will scrap you! (chugs toward Ronald, who freaks out and backs away, screaming in fear, and fleeing in fright) *Narrator: Ronald freaked out, screamed in alarm, and puffed backward, hoping that he would not have an accident. But then, silence fell. Cautionly, Ronald and his crew uncovered their faces, and sighed with relief. The other engine, that was coming toward Ronald, had dissapeared. *Ronald's Fireman: What in the name of Mike was that?! *Ronald's Engineer: It looked like another engine, but it wasn't, and it was probably a ghost engine. *Ronald: Okay, crew. That's enough talk about a ghost engine, and yes, it was a ghost engine, so let's get going. (puffs onward) *Ronald's Engineer: Okay, and by the way, Ronald. Do you remember when I told you about the ghost story? It was about the story of a ghost engine that I saw last night when it was a pretend ghost on television? *Ronald: And if the ghost train was real, then let's get going! *Narrator: So Ronald took off as fast as he could. As he arrived back at the sheds, he found Old Chuffy and Chug asleep. And the question is: Who is the mysterious and horrifying ghost engine that he and his crew have seen? The following morning, we find the engines all awake, and Ronald is still thinking about who the ghost train really is? (Ronald shunts a lot of freight cars together) And if his driver's story is really true, Ronald can remember the time that he was told about the ghost train and telling it to Old Chuffy and Chug. Since Chug does not believe it and now gets a fright after Ronald's accident with a cart of lime, Chug and Ronald have not forgotten about the ghost train. So, that night, Chug and Old Chuffy were being looked out by engineers. Outside, the weather changed, the mist had come down, and it was crawling along the rails. At that moment, (Ronald arrives) Ronald chuffed in after delivering the mail train. Chug could see that his best friend was not looking like his normal self. *Chug: Is something wrong, Ronald? *Ronald: Well, you might find this crazy, but it's hard to believe, but I just saw a ghost train, unlike the pretend one. It looks really and scary frightening and is back from the other world! When I saw it coming right at me, I had to escape in fright. *Chug: That's some story, but most of all over the top, a ghost train looks demonic, that's mostly like you'll see out of a horror movie. *Old Chuffy: And if you've got a good view of it, what does he look like? *Ronald: I can't tell if it happens to be so fast. *Chug: Surely mine was only playing a trick on you and about you playing a ghost prank on me. *Ronald: And if you are quite right, I'm sure that a ghost train really does exist! *Chug: Now wait for a moment. If this was all made up, ghost stories are fake, but cannot exist, and are only pretend stories that were not supposed to be real at all. *Ronald's Driver: I believe what Ronald said is coming true. *Old Chuffy's Driver: What do you mean? *Ronald's Driver: The story I told is now real. (a flashback is shown of 17 pulling his two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose toward a bridge, where he falls and explodes after his crew and passengers jump off the train unharmed) He was No. 17 and looked like you and has now come back to haunt us all. *Chug: 17 is just like me? And is now coming back to haunt us all?! *Ronald: Well, I'm afraid we can't say this, but yes. *Narrator: Looks like Ronald and his crew are right. And it appears that 17 is back and wants a vendetta to kill the engines by destroying the entire railway and stopping at nothing! Category:Seth Cvengros